


Justin's own Prince Charming

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has to go on a business and Justin gets lonely. And Brian too. Not that he said that. Cause he didn't . . . Just so you know.Contains a spoiler for season four!





	Justin's own Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Ten days!?"

Brian sighed folding his favorite maroon shirt and tossing it into his Louis Vuitton Luggage. I know it's a pretty long trip, but I can't not go. I can't shorten it."

Justin sighed watching Brian pack for his flight. "I can't come along? He asked quietly

Brian smiled softly. "It'd cost us around a thousand bucks to add you. The company is paying my way. We're not out of the woods enough for that yet."

"They wouldn't pay mine?" Justin asked. "You told me they're always offering to pay for tickets for wives and girlfriends."

"Well Sunshine I guess your tits aren't quite big enough." Brian teased, but sighed when all he got was a pout. "I asked. They said no."

"That's fair." Justin spat turning to leave the room. "Wonder Why?"

Brian dropped the pants he was folding following Justin who stopped midway to the kitchen. "Does it count that I wish you were going with me?" He asked wrapping Justin in his arms.

Justin leaned into him. "It helps a little."

"The client list is growing and the agency is getting pretty big. Soon companies will be taking a gamble not getting me instead of taking a gamble getting me. Then they'll pay for the whole fucking group if I ask."

Justin turned in Brian's arms. "When will you be important enough to send someone else?"

Brian chuckled. "A while."

The younger man sighed. "Get ready I'll take you to the airport."

Brian kissed the pale smooth forehead pulling away. "Thank you." He whispered kissing the tip of Justin's ear.

Justin shivered then grinned cupping the front of the older man's jeans.

Brian looked down with a raised eye brow.

"Got time?" Justin asked. Brian matched his grin swooping down and gathering him in his arms.

"Brian!" Justin laughed `hating' when Brian carried him, but secretly, not so secretly since Brian knew, it made it's heart race and he loved how gentle Brian was with him when he laid him down.

"There's always time for that, Sonny Boy." Brian said in a husky voice smiling down into crystal blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Flight AFI 135 Pittsburg to Manhattan through Toronto is now boarding at gate 13 A."

Justin sighed looking to his lover as he gathered his bags. "You got your coat?"

"Yes mother."

"Well it's colder up there."

"I'm ok." Brian said with a gentle smile.

"K . . . so . . . call a couple times?"

Brian nodded.

"Don't go clubbing every night?"

He got a small smile.

"Don't work too hard." Was his final instruction to his on the go lover.

"Oh I won't." Brian teased. "Lock the loft when you go out. Set the alarm especially when you go to bed. You always forget."

Justin nodded. "Note to self."

"So we done?" Brian teased.

"Don't tease me, Brian, I worry . . . and I miss you."

Brian leaned down brushing his lips lightly against Justin's. He heard people rumble at the action, but didn't pay much attention. He pulled away pecking his forehead for good measure. It was their own silent I love you since Brian wasn't quite there yet.

"I'll call."

"K." Justin said with a dutiful nod. He hated when Brian left. The loft was never beautiful and fun with him gone. It was always big and empty. "Later"

"Later." Brian said giving his best shit eating grin before striding away. Justin just shook his head watching until he disappeared into the terminal. He sighed catching a few prying eyes staring at him. Time to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone ring echoed through the large loft at about one o clock a.m. Justin, wet and naked from the shower dashed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is your local representative from Dildo's dot com and' based on your frequent use of our site you, Justin Taylor, are up for our frequent buyer package."

Justin's happy laugh floated through the line. "You're such a loser."

Brian smiled. "It's my new job."

"Giving up advertising?"

"Oh I'm advertising."

"What? Your cock?"

"Always my cock."

Justin grinned. "How was the flight?"

"Long."

"How's the hotel?"

"Small."

"Gone out?"

"Nope."

Justin grinned. "Planning to?"

Brian smiled hearing Justin's grin, or feeling it. He just knew it was there. "Eh. I'm kind of tired."

Justin couldn't help, but be excited.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?"

"I'm looking for sleep not to be disturbed mentally."

"You already are." Justin told blandly.

"So." Brian started as if it was a chore. "What are you doing?

Justin grinned. "Truthfully?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you must have heard the shower running from Toronto. I'm lying on the couch naked and dripping wet."

"Ruining my suede?"

"Bri." Justin whined already slightly turned on just by the idea of what was to come.

But Brian was too busy getting ready for some good old fashion phone sex to give him trouble for it.

"Stop wining Sunshine." He teased with an affectionate lilt to his voice.

Justin stood carrying to cordless into the bedroom. "I'm gonna go to the bedroom. Get comfy."

Brian smiled lying back in his hotel bed loosening his robe in the front settling his head back in the pillows. Justin did the same. "Laying down Sunshine?"

"Mmmhmm." The young man sighed already rubbing himself slightly.

"Uh uh. Hand's off." Brian lectured knowing that sound. He got a slight whine in return. "C'mon Sunshine." He coaxed with a smile. Justin got drunk off lust. He forgot where he was what he was doing, and just turned into putty. "Time to play. Wanna play?"

"Yes." Justin breathed rubbing his lower abs the way Brian always did when he wanted to keep him calm.

"Well good. We're gonna play Brian says."

Now Brian says and Simon says were two totally different games. Even if Brian didn't say Brian says. Brian still said it. Justin still had to do it, and since we're talking about these two, everyone can guess it turned them on like rabbits in heat.

"Mmm." Justin's favorite game. "Yay." He whispered.

Brian grinned. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Brian says get in the sex toy drawer."

Justin scampered to the drawers in the closet. "Ok. It's open."

"Brian says pick a dildo." Brian whispered beginning his own ministrations to his stiff member.

Justin found their eleven inch. They used it when Justin got that itch when he wanted it to hurt. His eyes were glazed with thoughts of painful pleasure.

"Ok." His dry lips formed the word.

"Tell me about it." Brian told running his hands along his stomach arching up slightly as he hit his ticklish sides.

"It's the purple eleven inch." Justin told throatily.

"Want it to hurt Sunshine?" Brian asked roughly.

"Bad." Was the blonds answer.

"Brian says get in bed lube up tell me everything."

Justin nodded hopping into bed grabbing the ever present KY he popped the lid a sound that made both men impossibly harder.

"I'm on my back legs spread as far as I can spread them.

I've got the lube it's all over my fingers."

"Close your eyes, Sonny Boy, pretend I'm there."

"Mmm." The blond sighed. "You're rubbing your lubed up hand just between my ass. I let you for a moment until it's too much, oh your fingers on my hole."

"Inside?"

"Not yet." Justin gasped. "Just ah just rubbing."

Brian closed his eyes fingers straying to his own hole. "Push inside Sunshine. I'm ready to slip my fingers in you."

He heard a whimper on the other end. "You push two inside at once, and it hurts."

"How's it hurt, Justin?"

"Good."

"Deeper, go deeper." Brian instructed pressing into himself breathing heavy.

"Ahh god!" Justin exclaimed. "I want more. Please."

"Want me inside you?" Brian whispered removing his fingers rubbing his full sac before moving back to his aching cock.

"Yes. Please." Justin moaned throatily. "Fuck me."

"I'm crawling on top of you pushing your knees to your chest. You like it tight don't you, Sonny boy, you like it when you can't get a good breath."

Justin thrashed in bed rubbing his nipples waiting for Brian's next call walking the edge to ecstasy. "Yes. I love it!"

"I'm at your hole. Can you feel it?"

Justin grabbed the heavily lubed thick long dildo running it down his body eyes shut tight picturing his lover looming above him. He pressed the blunt thick head to his fluttering hole pushing slightly, and gasping at the feel.

"YES!" He moaned.

"Ready? Ready little boy?" Brian cooed arching into his touch.

"Yes. Please fuck me."

"I'm pushing inside. Open up let me slide into you. I want to feel you from the inside." Brian growled envisioning his pale lover's form on the dark blue comforter taking the huge toy.

Justin began pushing in crying out as his hole was stretched as far as it could go. "Oh AHHH Brian!"

"Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?"

"Yes." Justin cried out still pushing.

"Good. Take it. Take it all."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Push it in, Justin. Take it all."

Justin continued pushing crying out and thrashing at the sharp burn inside him. Brian never knew whether it was sick or normal that hearing the pained cry's always turned him on. It was only in bed though. Only if Justin was sure, and it was a good pain. Finally he heard the lighter easier panting.

"Am I inside you?"

Justin whimpered. "So deep."

"Tell me how you feel."

Justin's chest heaved. "Full ow ah so full, and stretched burning."

"Get ready."

Justin held to the base of the toy.

"I'm going to fuck you. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"You are." Brian said harshly. "I said so."

As expected he got a pleasured moan. Justin loved it rough.

"Work it in. I'm ready."

"Oh your so hard, and thick. You're pushing in slow long strokes mmm hitting the perfect spots my ass it squeezing so hard." "Mmm you're always tight."

Justin's eyes rolled close. "Harder. You're going harder, and AH it hurts. You're hurting me."

"You want me to hurt you." Brian told. "You want me to fuck you so you can feel me all week."

"Yes." The young man moaned. "Ah. Harder. Oh I'm close."

Brian's rubbing became frantic as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. "I'm pumping hard."

Justin grabbed himself and began rubbing. "Your hand's on me. I'm so close."

A moment later Brian heard a sound more beautiful than anything else. Justin coming yelling out thrashing in their bed.

It was all it took to pull him over the edge grunting his own obscenities.

"Mmm Brian." Justin moaned blissfully.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"My bill is going to be ridiculous." Brian sighed about twenty minutes later. They were talking about random stupid-ness or just sitting in silence because, well, Brian could tell Justin was a little lonely.

"Yea. Sorry. I suppose I should let you go. It's pretty late." Justin said reluctantly.

"You know you can always stay at Deb's till I get home. She gets lonesome now that Vic's . . . ya know."

Justin smiled sadly. Brian had had a harder time with that than he let on. Loosing Vic was more like loosing his father than loosing his father was.

"Maybe a couple nights." But this is home, and Debbie's is Debbie's. I just want you here.

Brian chuckled. "It's only ten days. Take the car and go somewhere with Daphne."

"Like Toronto for the weekend." Justin said with a grin.

"Or Philadelphia for a couple days." Brian said matching his smile.

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Meaning no."

"Hey. Leave me to wallow in loneliness alone."

"That's generally what loneliness entails. I have to go though, Sonny Boy. It's 3. I don't have a meeting till later, but I do need some sleep."

Justin sighed. "K. When do you think you can call again?" Brian just smiled softly. "Pretty soon. Ok?"

"Yea." Justin sighed with a yawn. "I work breakfast until right before supper rush all week."

"I'll remember that."

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Night, Bri."

"Night, Justin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ringing of the phone jumped Justin out of a light sleep. He hadn't called the night before, and Justin let himself become hopeful.

"Hello?" He asked groggy from his `nap.'

"Did I wake you?" Brian sounded just as tired.

"Nah. I was just watching TV." Justin lied. "I was beginning to think you forgot me."

Brian smiled. "I didn't promise a call a night."

"Yea. I know."

"I meant to." He told after a minute surprising Justin. No apologies? No regrets? Didn't he remember?

"I fell asleep."

Brian also didn't make excuses. He wouldn't say he was out tricking he'd say something like `I was busy.' `I had an after hours meeting.' He didn't lie about that stuff.

"Bri? You feel ok?"

"Yea. They just woke me up earlier than I thought they would yesterday morning. I fell asleep as soon as I got in."

Justin always gave him a back rub when stuff like that happened. "But you feel ok right?"

"No. The cancer has spread to my brain. What do you think?"

"That's completely not funny Brian. I'm just trying to take care of you. You forget to sometimes."

Brian smiled. "I'm better now remember?"

"They still do radiation once a week, so don't tell me you're fine."

"Well. I'm ok. They're done in a week, and then the doctor can say I'm fine."

"He's a doctor he can say that kind of thing." Justin told sitting up in bed.

Brian just shook his head with a smile. "How are you?"

Justin grinned. "Good. It seems I've lost my teddy bear."

Brian scoffed. "I'm not a teddy bear."

"I can't sleep without him." Justin mourned ignoring the protests.

"Other than that?"

"Good. I made great tips today."

"Buy tight pants?"

"They tip me because I'm a good waiter."

"Uh huh."

"A hundred and fifty bucks, Bri."

"Holy shit."

"That's the most I've ever made."

"It must have been busy."

Justin groaned just thinking about it. "Insanely."

Brian would rub his legs, and feet when he worked like that. He yawned. "Poor Sonny boy."

Justin caught the yawn. "We're a sad couple of fags."

"Mikey and the Professor are a sad couple of fags Temmett was a sad couple of fags. We're not a sad couple of fags."

Justin laughed. "Sorry I forgot that's one of your categories of pathetic."

Brian smiled, but hid it from his voice. "Don't forget."

Justin smirked yawning again.

"Time for somebody to go to bed."

"No. I'll stay up."

"You're tired. I'm pretty tired too."

"Can you call at like seven tomorrow? We'll both be nice an awake."

"Another meeting. Might actually gain some ground tomorrow. Want me to call? It may be late."

Justin nodded emphatically. "Yes."

"K. I will. Don't stay up fucking around either. You're tired."

Justin smiled. "I'm still in bed."

"Alright. Later."

"Later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Two days." Justin said turning the phone on. Brian scoffed. "He's got his countdown started."

"Shut up you miss me."

"I do."

Justin beamed. "What's up?"

Justin remembered his drama of the day. "Michael fell outside the diner."

Brian's heart sped up slightly. "What kind of fell?" "He tripped. He broke his arm pretty bad."

Brian knew it was silly to worry and feel bad and wouldn't let on, but he did worry. He did feel bad. "He's alright?"

"Yep." Justin told playing with his blanket absently. "Got a cast. I saw him later in the day. Luckily it was his left arm.

I drew a little Zephyr on his cast. He felt a little crummy. I think mostly he was embarrassed about falling, and Deb being her usual mothering self."

Brian smiled. "Was it a bad break?"

Justin smiled warmly. There were only two people Brian worried about as much as Michael. Gus and Himself. "Um it's a clean break. Four weeks, but he was pretty sore."

"I'll call tomorrow." Brian said decidedly he didn't bother to write it down because he'd think about it off and on until he saw Mikey was ok with his own eyes anyway.

Justin smiled. Michael told him not to tell Brian, and perhaps, though he really did like Michael, it was a little vengeance for a much more important secret Michael was supposed to keep not a few months ago.

"How did the meetings go?"

"I got Reddwald." Probably the biggest shoe brand in Canada and soon America. He said it as though it was no big deal even if he was grinning to beat hell, and knew Justin would know it.

Justin nearly gasped. "You got it? Fuck . . . Brian!"

Brian laughed happily. "No shit. You have no idea . . . you have every idea. This is fucking huge."

Justin felt giddy. This put Kinnetic on a totally new level. Brian was doing fine before. Now he'd be doing fucking great. His lover deserved more than the best. He was the hardest worker the strongest protector the gentlest lover, and lately he was fucked over every chance he got. This was amazing.

"Brian I'm so fucking proud of you."

Brian became nonchalant he either pretended he was too cocky so people wouldn't congratulate him, or just brush it off. "We finish up all the paper work, and for the entire duration of the Americanization of Reddwald footwear I personally will build the campaign."

Justin smiled softly. Brian was so happy. "Hey." He said gently.

Brian was silent waiting for his lover to go on. "I'm so proud of you. Okay?"

Brian was supposed to hear it, and ingest it, and know it was true. He smiled softly. "Okay." He whispered.

They sat in silence for minutes just smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian opened the door with such care you'd think he was holding a newborn baby. He was glad the hinges had just been greased, and the door slid quietly. He just wanted to crawl into bed curl around his lover and sleep in his own bed. It was late, and he knew Justin had to work crazily early in the morning. He weighed his options on facing the blond wrath in the morning for not waking him, though, and figured he probably should wake him for a hello kiss. He missed his baby. And when in the hell did Justin become his baby? Thank you Emmett Honeycut. Prepare to die.

Brian smirked at the thought. He toed off his expensive Prada shoes in typical Justin Taylor fashion tossing his 1000 dollar Armani suit jacket on the couch it fell to the floor and he was too tired to care. His tie followed landing on the floor he undid his shirt as he went up the stairs finding it slightly liberating to just throw his shit around. Maybe that's why Justin always did it.

He wouldn't make it a habit, he promised himself. He was to anal about those things. Anal. He smirked. What else was he supposed to think when that came up. Came up. Wow he missed Justin.

He looked to the bed and his heart warmed. He would have fought it a year ago, but now the warm dizzying feeling that was love, even if it hadn't been named such yet, was welcome and felt great. The young man was curled on his side breathing softly kneading his pillow gently in sleep the way he did Brian's arm when he was there. The body length pillow was wrapped up in Justin laying on his side of the bed and a twinge of guilt ran through him even if it couldn't have been helped. He'd pay for Justin to go next time. Reddwald just made it much easier for Brian to bring his lover along.

Removing his pants Brian slid into bed. He stared at Justin a moment over the pillow. Beautiful blond hair growing in darker, but still blond. His pale skin and bright red lips moving slightly in his sleep. His long eye lashes resting against his cheeks. His adorable button nose whistling slightly as he squirmed in his sleep. For all his dirty talk, and naugty sex fetishes Justin was still so sweet. He was still innocent in a way even after everything. He refused to give up on soul mates and love and justice, and everything happens for a reason. He still believed people could live fairy tale lives. "The princesses in those stories always start out in some shitty situation, Bri. We could still have a happily ever after. Anybody could." He'd told him that after Justin had finished reading Gus Snow White. Brian had scoffed over the ending, but Justin's hopeful positive thoughts made Brian smile.

He smiled now just thinking about it as he watched his angel sleep. He knew Justin would know he was in bed given a few minutes so he laid back taking the smaller fingers and meshing them with his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin shifted, and his light sleep was finally brought to a sleepy awake state. He laid eyes closed wondering what had woke him for a moment before smiling. He sensed him before he even noticed their fingers were laced together. He opened his eyes with a grin coming face to face with his lover.

Brian smiled sleepily into bright blue eyes. "Hey Sonny boy."

Justin's grin grew impossibly larger. "Yay!" He whispered like a child rewarded with his favorite candy.

Brian chuckled taking the body pillow and putting himself in it's place.

"You're a day early." Justin said with tired happiness.

"I had important business to attend to." Brian told smiling at his lover.

Justin yawned nuzzling into Brian's bare chest kissing his collar bone lightly. "Must be pretty important client." He murmered.

"Most important." Brian whispered into Justin's ear causing his younger lover to look up a shy/ happy smile on his lips.

"Brian." He whispered feeling suddenly self conscious. Brian kissed his cheek, and continued to whisper. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Justin told like he'd never told a bigger truth.

Brian pressed his forehead to Justin's pulling the smaller man even closer than before wrapping his arms around him. Justin felt safe. Always safe with Brian. Always like the fairy tales. Always with his prince charming.

"I love you you know." Brian whispered a gentle smile on his lips as he stared directly into Justin's soul.

Justin took a quick breath surprised, and unsurprised by Brian's sudden declaration. They both ignored the tears. "I love you too." He whispered before falling into the best sleep he'd had in ten nights.

Always felt like a fairy tale. Always happily ever after.


End file.
